¿Qué debería hacer?
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Esa es la pregunta que tiene Haibara, sabe la respuesta, pero no puede hacerlo y además se le suma que el tiempo sigue avanzando, los minutos siguen resonando y aun no puede hacerlo...¿era tarde? o ¿nunca es demasiado tarde? después de todo...¿qué debería hacer?
Me encontraba recostada en mi cama mirando el techo como si este tuviera las respuestas a mis problemas. Aunque en realidad la única que las tenía era yo, pero eso era lo de menos, porque a pesar de todo no podía hacerlo, bueno si podía, pero no quería y ¿Por qué no quería? por muchas razones. Sin embargo solo eran excusas.

El tiempo seguía avanzando, los minutos seguían resonando y aun no podía hacerlo, si pudiera dormir y no tener que despertar al día siguiente, si solo el tiempo se detuviera, si solo me miraras a mí en cambio a ella, si solo pasaría algo de eso no tendría que importarme. Pero eso no sucedía y por lo tanto me importaba.

¿En un principio porque lo hice? ¿Por qué me convertí en un ser tan despreciable? Me odio a mí misma, en lo egoísta e hipócrita que puedo llegar a ser.

Mintiéndote, engañándote, con el único objetivo de que te quedaras siempre a mi lado, sé que de igual manera no podía usar la patética excusa de que era por amor, porque solo era mi egoísmo de no dejarte para nadie, quería sentirme como la única persona que puede ayudarte y apoyarte.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Mucho, demasiado, pero no lo suficiente para que la olvidaras, solo iba a mentir por un día, pero se alargó a una semana diciendo que no afectaba, luego paso un mes, después dos, y así el tiempo siguió avanzando a dos años, setecientos treinta días y aunque era mucho tiempo aun así quería que te quedaras por siempre a mi lado.

Sé que aunque no lo demostraba disfrutaba tu compañía, la disfrutaba tanto que el tiempo seguía avanzando y ni siquiera lo notaba, quería quedarme siempre así...contigo ¿era egoísta?...¿lo era? por querer algo que no me pertenecía, si lo era, pero lo iba a seguir siendo, con tal de que te quedaras un rato más conmigo.

Me convertí también en una hipócrita porque todos los días tú pensabas que me esforzaba en buscar el antídoto al verme la mayoría del tiempo en la computadora. Sin embargo lo que en realidad hacia era preguntar en los sitios web sobre mi conducta tratando de sentirme mejor, que lo que hacía no estaba mal y aunque me daban múltiples respuestas, la única que la tenía era yo.

¿Era tarde? o ¿Nunca es demasiado tarde?...

Pero ya no podía, porque si te lo digo ahora me vas a odiar tanto como me odio a mí misma por no haber podido decírtelo antes, pero como decirte que hace dos años tengo el antídoto ¿cómo decírtelo? Tenía diferentes opciones pero ninguna me convencía...

La primera que se me había ocurrido era decírtelo e irme, huyendo como la cobarde que soy, dejando detrás una nota y no verte el rostro nunca más.

La segunda era decírtelo y confesarte mis sentimientos, corriendo el riesgo de que no me correspondas y te vayas desesperadamente al lado de Mouri.

La tercera era callarme para siempre y no decírtelo jamás viviendo con el remordimiento hasta el último día de mi vida.

La cuarta era decírtelo y quedarme, a pesar de que seguramente me odiarías por todo el tiempo que te lo oculte, lo único que haría solo sería esperar por el día en que me perdones y tratar de que disminuyan los sentimientos por ti, mientras formas una familia con Mouri.

La quinta era mentirte y decirte que había encontrado la cura hace poco.

Debía admitir que la última era la más razonable, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que por mi culpa haz perdido dos años en los que estabas conmigo y podrías estar con Mouri y yo simplemente no podría vivir con ese pecado.

Había pensado en otra opción, pero era increíblemente descabellada y eso explicaba lo desesperada e inquieta que me encontraba por no saber qué hacer...

La sexta era la de construir una máquina del tiempo...viajar a través de ella e impedir que sea egoísta de no entregarte el antídoto, el mismo día que lo cree.

Si lo decía sonaba absurdo, disparatado, irracional y todos los sinónimos que podía encontrar para describir a mi idea, pero si lo pensaba seriamente no sonaba tan ilógico como parecía en un principio.

Si pude hacer una droga que al tomarla el individuo disminuyera su tamaño, pero aun conservando su inteligencia adulta, porque no podía hacer una máquina del tiempo, por supuesto con la ayuda del profesor.

Me golpee mentalmente de la locura de mis pensamientos una máquina del tiempo no se comparaba en nada en una droga que se especializaba en matar a la gente y además lo que había sucedido contigo y conmigo, no era nada más por pura suerte que no fuéramos cadáveres, ya que la droga tenia probablemente un efecto mortal del casi 90%.

También se encontraba el método de clonación, pero me desanime rápido con la idea, ya que probablemente el clon también me abandonaría y se iría detrás del amor de su vida porque si bien durante estos dos años estabas conmigo tan cerca de mí, aún así te sentía tan lejano.

Me levante de la cama, tenía que decírtelo.

Porque si no te lo decía hoy que justo se cumplía dos años de mis mentiras ¿Cuándo lo haría? ¿El próximo año? ya no podía alargar esto más, busque entre mis cosas y lo encontré, el frasco donde tenía el antídoto, lo tome firmemente y salí de la habitación.

Te vi al bajar las escaleras, estabas hablando con Agasa, me acerque y te pregunte si podíamos hablar a solas, el profesor se retiró alegando que iba a comprar algo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Me preguntaste y yo te mire directamente a los ojos, seguramente sería la última vez que lo miraría con ese brillo, porque al saberlo me odiarías y ya no me querrías ver más.

Decidí utilizar la cuarta opción.

—Ten —Te dije y te entregue el frasco, agache mi mirada provocando que los flequillos ocultaran toda expresión.

—El antídoto —Pronunciaste con un deje de sorpresa— ¿Sucede algo? —Me preguntaste al ver que no soltaba el frasco, negué con la cabeza, pero aún no lo soltaba.

— ¿Ya es tarde? —Pregunte en un susurro que estaba segura que escuchaste.

— ¿Tarde para qué? —Cuestionaste.

—Para perdonarme, para quedarte, para que no te vayas al lado de Mouri... para eso ¿Es tarde? —Sonaba desesperada, pero no quería que te fueras. Es por eso que por dos años te había engañado.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Esta es la parte que decís que es broma? —Me preguntaste y yo pensé en mentirte otra vez, pero ya había mentido por dos años...ya no lo quería hacer más.

— ¿Crees que estoy bromeando? —Alce mi mirada, abriste muy grande los ojos, reflejaban sorpresa y claro me estabas viendo llorar, desde la muerte de mi hermana, no me habías visto más derramar lágrimas estaba en el puro estado emocional que muestra tristeza.

—Haibara —Me llamaste con un deje de pena en tu voz.

—Toma el antídoto y vete a los brazos de Mouri —Solté el frasco y te apunte con la mano la puerta.

— ¡¿Por qué me lo estás dando ahora?! Dime realmente ¿Para qué sirve?

— ¡¿Cómo para qué?! Para rehacer tu vida, una vida que yo misma destruí.

— ¡Ahora! En este momento ¿Por qué me lo estás dando? Después de dos años que lo tuviste ¿Por qué no seguiste mintiendo?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿L-lo s-sabias? Si lo sabias porque no lo dijiste antes ¿Es que no querías volver con Mouri?

—Claro que quería, pero al saber que me estabas mintiendo porque me amabas no pude solo irme así sin más.

Me quede sin palabras, completamente atónita ¿Lo que estaba escuchando acaso era cierto? Te mire con mis ojos todos empañados por mis lágrimas, solté una carcajada amargada.

— ¿Así que es por lastima? —A pesar de que había sonado como una pregunta no lo era, estaba enojada y a la vez lastimada de que fuera así— No necesito tú lastima —Al decir eso di media vuelta yéndome de ahí.

Me intentaste tomar del brazo, pero rápidamente la saque de un manotazo, al hacerlo golpee con el frasco que cayó en el suelo y se hizo añicos como mi propio corazón.

Lo sabías y yo que había intentado con todas mis fuerzas ocultarlo, no por nada eras un detective. Me llamaste, me seguiste, pero yo te cerré la puerta de mi habitación en tu cara. Me deslice al suelo y me apoye en la puerta esperando que te vayas.

Golpeaste la puerta cerrada varias veces, sabiendo que era un intento inútil, pero aun así seguiste haciéndolo al menos por un cuarto de hora, llamándome y pidiéndome que le abra.

No lo hice obviamente y tampoco pronuncie alguna palabra. Me pediste disculpas ¿Por qué te disculpabas? en todo caso yo debería hacerlo. Sentí como te apoyabas contra la puerta, lo más probable es que te encontrabas en la misma posición que yo.

—Lo siento —Repetiste de nuevo sonando arrepentido —Lo supe y aun no te lo dije, sé que estuvo mal, pero tampoco tú me dijiste nada —Reprochándome lo último— También lo siento por revisar tu computadora.

Al decir eso ultimo mi cara se puso roja de la vergüenza ¿Acaso había visto las páginas web? Esperaba que no, pero por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento ¿Por qué si no de que otra forma se habría dado cuenta que lo amaba?

—Estaba desesperado —Confesaste mientras seguías explicando— Quería volver cuanto antes al lado de Ran y quería saber cómo ibas con el antídoto, ya que nunca me decías nada, un día cuando estabas durmiendo, vi que el ordenador estaba prendido y no pude evitar fisgonear, lo siento no respete tu privacidad.

— ¿Lo viste? —Te pregunte y contestaste afirmativamente, disculpándote de nuevo —No tienes por qué disculparte, la culpa la tengo solo yo, lo siento por haberte mentido y por la tardanza de darte el antídoto, ahora puedes volver al lado de Mouri.

No contestaste y sentí como te levantabas del suelo cuando creí que ya te habías ido un fuerte golpe diste contra mi puerta que me sobresalto.

— ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? —Me cuestionaste— ¿Por qué piensas que quiero eso?

— ¿No querías volver al lado de Mouri? ahora puedes hacerlo ya te lo dije no quiero tu lastima —Te conteste pensando que a eso se debía tu comportamiento.

—Quería, en pasado ¿Cómo puedo volver con Ran, después de saber que me amas? ¡y no es por lastima! —Confesaste— No te voy a mentir, en un principio lo fue... ¿Me amabas? No podía evitar preguntarme eso y te empecé a observar, tus actitudes, tus acciones, tus escazas sonrisas, tus palabras, tus miradas, quería saber si de verdad sentías eso hacia mí. Me parecía tan increíble que me costaba creerlo y al descubrir la verdad, no pude irme con Ran porque no quería lastimarte.

Te escuche suspirar y sentí como te volviste a sentar en la misma posición de antes.

—Te miraba todo el tiempo, demasiado, me decía que eras solo mi amiga y es por eso que no podía dejarte ¿Eras eso? en un lugar profundo de mi ser, no quería creer solo en eso, pensé que era lastima al no querer irme, ya que si me iba, sufrirías, el tiempo seguía avanzando y al hacerlo, todo empezó a ser tan natural para mí, como si hubiéramos nacido todo este tiempo como Conan y Haibara, tu presencia me hacía olvidar el querer ser de nuevo Shinichi Kudo, pero cuando hacia sufrir a Ran volvía a la realidad y te volvía a insistir si habías conseguido el antídoto, a pesar de saber que lo habías hecho. Por alguna razón querías que me siguieras mintiendo.

Mire detrás mío...esa puerta, me hacía pensar en la forma en que me sentía, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Apoye mi mano sobre la puerta y en mi mente imagine que también apoyabas la mano sobre la mía.

—Llego a un punto que no podía negar mis sentimientos por ti, aunque tampoco podía confesártelos porque también amaba a Ran. Sé que estaba mal sentirme de esa manera —seguiste diciendo— No quería tomar una decisión con respecto al tener que elegir alguna de las dos porque sea cual sea estaba seguro que me arrepentiría. Solo deje que el curso del tiempo decidiera. Y llego, me diste el antídoto, me diste la posibilidad de volver con Ran, de recuperar mi vida anterior, pero al tenerlo no lo quise. No quise imaginarme una vida sin ti, puede ser que no me creas ni yo mismo me lo creo, me imaginaba volver a la vida que tenía antes, estar con Ran. No estoy seguro cuando todo cambio pero de algo estoy seguro...yo te amo.

Esas últimas palabras resonaron una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

¿Qué debería hacer?...De nuevo la misma la misma pregunta, volviendo también esa incertidumbre.

Me levante y me quede observando la puerta que estaba en frente mío, apoye mi mano en el picaporte ¿La abro? ¿Debería hacerlo? Me quede minutos reflexionando y me decidí. Gire el picaporte, la abrí y al sentirlo te levantaste clavando tu mirada en mí, me di cuenta que durante esos dos años siempre me preguntaba que debería hacer. Sin embargo nunca supe con exactitud la respuesta.

¿Era correcto? o ¿no? ¿Acaso estaba bien? o ¿Está mal? Realmente no lo sé.

Me acerque, estabas estático e hice lo nunca pensé que iba hacer, te bese. Duraste un momento en corresponderme, pero cuando lo hiciste. Me sentí segura. Durante esos segundos que duro, al separar nuestros labios. Nos miramos, me sonreíste y yo esboce una leve sonrisa.

Realmente no sé lo que debería hacer, pero de algo estoy segura y es de lo que yo quiero.

Y lo único que quiero es estar contigo.


End file.
